prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
April Hunter
| birth_place = Philadelphia, Pennsylvania | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = Philadelphia, Pennsylvania | trainer = Walter Kowalski | debut = 2000 (As a valet) 2001 (As a wrestler) | retired = 2007 (As a wrestler) }} April Hunter (September 24, 1974) is an American professional wrestler, valet and model. Career World Championship Wrestling (2000) In 2000 Hunter was hired by Terry Taylor on behalf of World Championship Wrestling (after they saw her layout in Playboy) as a member of the "Black and White" nWo. Along with four other models (Tylene Buck, Pamela Paulshock, Midajah O'Hearn and Kim Kanner) she accompanied members of the nWo to ringside for their matches. Hunter left WCW later that year to become a fully trained wrestler. Other promotions (2001-2007, 2009-2010) In 2001 she moved to Boston, Massachusetts to train under the venerable Killer Kowalski. She began working on the independent circuit. Hunter also formed a tag team with fellow Kowalski graduate Nikki Roxx in World Xtreme Wrestling known as The Killer Babes. Hunter went on to form the tag team "T & A" and tag with J.D. Michaels. She traveled to Canada for the first time in December 2005, working for Action Wrestling Entertainment and wrestling against Sarah Stock. In February 2006, Hunter worked for Carmen Electra's Naked Women's Wrestling League (NWWL). While in the NWWL, Hunter broke her nose, which limited the moves she could perform while working for the promotion. In Women's Extreme Wrestling (WEW) in April 2006, Hunter formed a tag team known as T & A with Talia Madison. On April 6, they defeated Team Blondage (Amber O'Neal and Lollipop) for the WEW Tag Team Championship. A month later, Hunter and J.D. Maverick debuted together for TNT Pro Wrestling. In September, Hunter challenged Madison for her TNT Women's Championship. She defeated her for the title on September 23. During her time in TNT, Hunter appeared in the Glamour, Glitz & Divas—The Untold Story of American Women's Wrestling DVD, alongside Madison and Michaels. Hunter won Queens of Chaos's World Queens of Chaos Championship in November 2006 by defeating Sweet Saraya in the final round of a championship tournament. She vacanted the title on In May 2012. She also won Great Canadian Wrestling's GCW W.I.L.D. Championship from Miss Danyah on April 13, 2007. She held the title for one day before losing it to Cherry Bomb in a four-way match. Because of wrestling-related injuries, however, Hunter retired from professional wrestling later in the year Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2002, 2009) On August 28, 2002, Hunter appeared for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA). She was introduced (and defeated) by then-Miss TNA Bruce as part of his Miss TNA Challenge. She returned for several other appearances in TNA, including matches against Desire, Eric Watts and John Walters. On the December 31, 2009, edition of Total Nonstop Action Wrestling's Impact! television show Hunter made a special appearance as a villain, teaming up with the evil Lorelei Lee in a losing effort against the TNA Knockouts Tag Team Champions Sarita and Taylor Wilde. On June 15, 2010, Hunter claimed that she had turned down a contract offer from TNA the previous month Shine Wrestling (2012-present) On September 21, 2012, Hunter debuted for Shine Wrestling's SHINE 3 event as the evil manager of Made In Sin (Allysin Kay and Taylor Made). All three women would align with Rain and Ivelisse to form the Valkyrie faction at SHINE 6. At SHINE 7, Hunter made her in-ring debut for the promotion, teaming with Made In Sin in a victorious outing against Mia Yim, Su Yung, and Tracy Taylor. Personal life April Hunter was born in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania but moved to Enterprise, Alabama with her father when her parents divorced. She attended college in Philadelphia, majoring in English, Biology and Chemistry, but dropped out after several years. At the age of nineteen she began working as an erotic dancer. Then she became a fitness model instead. On August 30, 2006, April married her Canadian wrestling boyfriend, J.D. Michaels, in a small, private ceremony at the Graceland Wedding Chapel in Las Vegas, Nevada. She speaks some Spanish, German and French. April's father's side is from Edinburgh, Scotland. Her mother's side is from Naples, Italy. They met in Philadelphia and April was conceived in Hawaii on her fathers military break from Vietnam. April was born with pneumonia and has battled COPD, asthma and chronic bronchitis all her life. Fitness is a lifestyle for her to maintain her health. She is also hearing-impaired. Acting career *''Body Of Work'' MSNBC (2003) *''Home Sweet Battlefield / Ah, House Collapses'' (2004) as "Mistress Eva" *''Oh! My Zombie Mermaid / Ah, House Collapses'' (2004) as "Mistress Eva" (Released in the US under this title in June 2006) *''Just Another Romantic Wrestling Comedy'' (2005) as "Diamond Piedra" *Howard Stern radio and E! Television *W-Five (Canadian documentary) *MTV (various rock/rap videos) *The Chronicle Magazines *Playboy *Penthouse *MAXIM *Max (France) *MuscleMag *Ironman *Flex *American Curves *Pro Wrestling Illustrated *Various other fitness and men's magazines in the USA, Asia, Europe, UK. *Met-RX spokesmodel In wrestling Finishing and signature moves :*''Head Hunter'' (Flying somersault neckbreaker slam, sometimes uses a running variation) :*''SoldierSault'' (Moonsault press) :*German suplex :*''Hunter Lock'' (Double leg takedown into Boston crab submission) :*''Center Fold'' (Flying headscissors submission) :*''Bitch Lock'' (Hanging figure four necklock) :*''Hunter's Hangman'' (Armbar submission over the ropes) Wrestlers managed by Hunter *Scott Steiner *Jeff Jarrett *Kevin Nash *Scott Hall *Bret Hart *Creative Control (Gerald and Patrick) *Arch Kincaid *Slyk Wagner Brown *Alex Shane *Tracy Brooks *J.D. Michaels *Talia Madison *Maven Quotes *"Just because you look like a centerfold doesn't mean you have to wrestle like one." *"They're fake, but I'm real." *"How can something that looks so good, hurt so bad?" *"I'm famous. You just don't know it yet." *"I used to be a model. What did you ever do?" *"You can sleep with a blonde, You can sleep with a brunette...but you'll never get any sleep with a redhead!" Championships and accomplishments *Current Queens of Chaos World Champion. *Former Women's Champion for TNT Pro Wrestling run by Ward Family Promotions *'Queens of Chaos' :*1-time World Champion *'Cyberspace Wrestling Federation/NWA Cyberspace' :*1-time CSWF/NWA Cyberspace Women's Champion *'Far North Wrestling' :*1-time FNW Women's Champion *'Jersey All Pro Wrestling' :*1-time JAPW Tag Team Champion (with Slyck Wagner Brown) *'Jersey Championship Wrestling' :*1-time JCW Women's Champion *'Pro-Pain Pro Wrestling' :*1-time 3PW Tag Team Champion (first-ever, with Slyck Wagner Brown) :*3PW Tag Team Royal Rumble (2004) *'USA Pro Wrestling' :*1-time USA Pro Women's Champion *'Women's Extreme Wrestling' :*2-time WEW Tag Team Champion (with Talia Madison) *'world Xtreme wrestling' :*2-time WXW Women's Champion :*WXW Women's Super 8 winner (2003) References *WXW profile *ASW profile External links *Official website (NOTE: Contains adult content) *April Hunter's Myspace page *Queens of Chaos Official Website *April Hunter-endorsed fan site with latest news *Big-Red-Online.Net Your #1 Fan Source For All Things April Hunter and JD Michaels Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Managers and valets Category:American Wrestling Rampage alumni Category:ARSION alumni Category:Assault Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Blackball’d Wrestling Organization alumni Category:Century Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Defiant Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Far North Wrestling alumni Category:German Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:Great Canadian Wrestling alumni Category:Hoosier Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Naked Women's Wrestling League current roster Category:NWA Cyberspace alumni Category:Pro Pain Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Queens of Chaos alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:TNT Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:USA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Women's Extreme Wrestling alumni Category:1974 births Category:2000 debuts Category:List of models